millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Awakening of the Subterranean Ryujins/@comment-26851283-20170717015440
Hey Kia here with another payor's guide to Subjugation. STRATEGY Phase 1 Uzume > Jerome > Aria for UP start, then Aisha for cooldown reduction and DPS top lane, then Nanaly and Minerva to secure bottom lane in time for the bat swarms. Add ninjas afterwards to help with bat swarm. Then Farne and Healer for healing. Phase 2 Wait until you have enough UP to deploy everyone left in your roster, then dismiss the soldiers. Replace Jerome with Prince and plop down Grace. Phase 3 ''You'll probably want to pop skills here and there (mostly just Farne and Aisha) to be safe, but the only wave you really need skill use is the last one with the Black Dragon Elder. Make sure Aisha, Farne, Grace, and Uzume all have their skill ready for it. Units will probably die, but just plop down whatever units you have left to stall while you finish DPSing it. The Dragon Kings and other fodder that came with the Elder should die in the crossfire pretty quickly so it'll just end up being a duel between you and the Elder. '''UNIT BREAKDOWN '''''Elyse can be replaced by any competant healer (probably AW Gold +). The bonus to defense is helpful but not necessary. Nanaly and Minerva can be replaced with any other strong ranged units. They hold down the bottom lane by themselves in my strategy so not sure what units are suitable replacements, but I would assume platinum+. Nagi and Saki are my ranged melee slots and Shizuka is just there to boost them. Can be replaced by any ranged melee slot combo you have available. Aisha is a pretty useful addition for everything she provides, from extra hp to skill cooldown reduction to damage, I don't know if she is irreplacable but she's pretty close to it. Grace is tank + ranged melee slot + MR booster. I wouldn't say she's irreplacable, but it's hard to find a comparable unit. Maybe a lower rarity mage armor or Diina. Possibly also Diene SAW'd but the latter two are also black shrine units so yeah... Jerome and Aria are there for UP regen and are certainly replaceable, I chose them because their AW'd abilities are the most useful. Farne I added late in my attempts to remove the necessity of another healing unit. Her SAW true damage is also very helpful. Also not irreplacable probably but really brings the strategy together. Kikyo, Estelle, and Adele are just booster units. Uzume because it's Uzume, she's on all my sorties. I keep her around until the end in this strategy for the attack boost burst. KEY POINTS Units Aisha, Grace would probably be the stars of the showcase. Farne, Uzume, Jerome, Aria are perfect in their roles and really bring the strategy together. All other units are probalby safe to replace. AW Probably all the AW'ings are relevant if not for their abilities, just for the stats. SAW A bunch of the units are SAW'd but the only relevant ones are Aisha for the range and Farne for the true damage. ALTERNATIVES Alternatives vs Dragon Elder: 1) Replace Shizuka with Clissa, Eden, Karma, or other self-healing/ magic immunity unit. 2) Dismiss Aisha and Elyse on last wave. 3) Plop chosen duelist in front of Elder and solo it while your back units finish off the fodder.